Pour ton regard
by marjo.SS
Summary: <html><head></head>OS Destiel, Spoiler saison 9. Castiel est prêt à tout pour sauver Dean, pour le ramener à lui, pour revoir ses yeux qu'il aime tant, son regard vert posé sur lui...</html>


**Bonjour à vous ! **

**Ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai rien publié sur le site, mais je reviens aujourd'hui avec un petit OS Destiel vite fait, pour fêter le retour de la série sur nos écrans. **

**Warnings : Slash, relation entres hommes (soft) et spoiler saison 9. **

**Disclamer: Rien ne m'apparient, la série est à la CW, l'histoire originel appartient à son auteur et ses scénaristes.**

**Voila, je tiens aussi à dire que, pour ceux qui liraient d'autres fictions à moi, que je reviendrais bientôt avec la suite. **

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

><p>Castiel était allongé sur son lit, dans la chambre du Bunker qu'il avait investit. Le dos contre le mur, cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il était là, immobile. Il n'attendait rien, il savait exactement ce qu'il avait à faire... encore. Oui, encore, et c'était bien ça le problème. Il n'attendait rien, mais le poids de sa culpabilité se faisait lourd sur ses épaules, le statufiant sur place. Au loin, il entendait des coups réguliers être portés avec une force rageuse de plus en plus vive. Il fallait qu'il se lève, qu'il le fasse. Encore une fois, une dernière. Prenant une longue inspiration inutile pour l'ange qu'il était, il se défigea enfin, posant les pieds à terre. Il était un ange, et pourtant il avait l'impression que son cœur était écrasé par une main puissante... peut-être celle de son père, après tout, il aurait ses raisons de le torturer, Castiel ne le blâmerait pas pour ça. Parcourant les couloirs du Bunker, il fixa inconsciemment ses pas sur le rythme rageur des coups qu'il entendait toujours, plus fort encore. Il arriva dans la salle principale, et la main de fer se resserra un peu plus sur ce cœur emprunté qui était désormais le sien. Sam était là, attablé à un coin de la table ovale encombrée. Une colère noir s'empara de Castiel. Il avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais été aussi humain que depuis quelques temps, alors qu'il était en réalité plus ange que jamais. Mais les sentiments, les sensations tel que la colère qui broyait ses entrailles à cet instant n'avaient jamais été aussi réels, même dans sa période humaine. Il s'approcha à vive allure du cadet Winchester qui ne remarqua sa présence que lorsque l'ange lui arracha la bouteille de whisky à laquelle il s'accrochait, comme pour éviter à sa tête de venir cogner la table, lourde d'alcool. La bouteille vint finir sa courte et triste vie contre un mur, explosant en des milliers d'éclats pathétiques, dans un bruit tristement sourd.<p>

Le cadet releva avec difficulté des yeux vitreux sur l'ange, qui le toisait avec un regard meurtrier. Sam avait perdu beaucoup de poids, il portait des vêtements informes et une barbe longue de plusieurs mois rajoutait à l'image dépravée et désespérée qu'il renvoyait.

« Cas'... » Dit-il avec un sourire triste à en pleurer, ses paupières s'abaissant de longues secondes, comme s'il n'avait même plus la force de les soulever à nouveau.

L'ange serra les dents et le poing, retenant une envie fulgurante de gifler Sam pour le réveiller. Au lieu de quoi, il s'approcha du plus jeune pour l'aider à se relever dans l'intention de le mettre au lit. L'autre, une fois sur ses pieds, le repoussa de toutes ses maigres forces, manquant de trébucher sur un cadavre de bouteille.

« Lâches-moi ! Lâches-moi Castiel ! »

« Sam. »

« La ferme ! La ferme, la ferme, la ferme ! » Sam s'était replié dans un coin de la pièce, les mains sur les oreilles, s'accroupissant tant bien que mal contre un mur, les yeux fermement clos.

« Sam... » Répéta l'ange, avec plus de douceur, sa colère remplacé par une peine sans nom.

« Fais-le arrêter Cas'... je t'en supplie, qu'il arrête ! »

A ces mots, Cas' tendit l'oreille, le regard dirigé vers un couloir sombre. Et comme s'_il_ avait entendu, les coups réguliers se firent plus forts encore, plus durs, comme moqueurs. Castiel ferma les yeux un instant, le cœur plus meurtri que jamais. Il ne devait pas se laisser atteindre, _le _laisser l'atteindre. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser sa tristesse l'envahir, et de sombrer dans la folie, comme Sam. Sam qui venait de pousser un petit gémissement de douleur et de désespoir. Castiel ne supportant plus la misère de son ami, s'approcha de lui et tendit une main sur son front. Le corps du cadet s'effondra au sol après ce simple effleurement. Cas soupira, avant de se pencher pour prendre le corps de Sam dans ses bras, sans aucune difficulté malgré la taille de ce dernier. Il le porta jusqu'à sa chambre, le déposant sur son lit. Déterminé, il quitta la pièce, s'arrêtant tout de même sur le pas de la porte pour poser une dernière fois les yeux sur le corps endormi.

« Ce sera bientôt fini Sam, je te le promet. » Dit-il, presque pour lui même.

Il entendit les coups s'arrêter une seconde, juste une... _il_ l'avait entendu. Ne s'en préoccupant pas plus, il se dirigea de nouveau vers la grande salle, et vira d'un geste brusque tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table. Puis il attendit, le regard fixé sur la carte, il attendit de longues minutes, de longues heures. Son cœur eu un raté lorsqu'un point rouge apparu enfin sur la carte. Il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus, et disparu d'un coup d'aile.

Sarah était une ange têtue, c'est pour cela que malgré les consignes, malgré l'interdiction de descendre sur terre, elle se trouvait ici. Un de ses jeunes protégés avait appelé à l'aide, et peu importait les consignes, elle y répondrait. Elle avança à pas rapides dans cette ruelle sombre, se concentrant dans l'espoir de trouver le jeune Liam le plus vite possible. Elle stoppa sa marche, levant le nez en l'air. Quelque chose n'allait pas, l'air venait de se saturer d'une aura qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus cependant, un courant d'air glacé, comme tournant autour d'elle la fit sursauter, et la seconde d'après, un brasier se répandit, formant un cercle autour de son véhicule, l'y emprisonnant. La peur vint la cueillir quand l'ange se manifesta devant elle. Elle affronta son regard de glace cependant, si c'était la fin, elle voulait partir la tête haute.

« Castiel. » Dit-elle, pas étonnée le moins du monde de l'identité de son ravisseur.

« Sarah... » Répondit Cas' avec moins de vigueur, le ton presque désolé.

« On dit que tu es corrompu là haut, on dit que tu t'es tourné vers l'enfer, que tu es.. que tu es le nouveau Lucifer. Mais moi je sais que c'est faux. » Confessa t-elle, la voix tremblante mais convaincu.

Castiel eu mal à ces mots, vraiment mal, mais il n'en montrerait pas un signe. Tout le paradis le prenait pour un traître, les anges se cachaient de lui, ils le craignait. Cas' ne les blâmeraient pas pour ça, ils avaient raison. Mais jamais il n'avait tourné le dos au paradis pour sourire à l'enfer... il n'avait rien d'un démon, il n'était pas Lucifer.

« J'étais là Castiel, ce jour là, j'étais là. Le jour où on t'a confié cette mission, je faisais partie de l'escorte, j'ai assisté au sauvetage. Alors je sais. Tu ne t'es pas tourné vers l'enfer, mais vers la terre, vers l'humanité... vers _l'humain. _»

Cas' ne dit rien. Il ne leur avait pas parlé, aux anges avant celle-ci, il n'avait jamais rien dit. Eux non plus ne disaient rien, ils se contentaient de le fixer avec peur. Mais il faut croire que Sarah était différente. Parce que oui, elle savait, parce qu'elle avait été là ce jour là...

« Je suis la dernière, n'est-ce pas Castiel ? Je suis la dernière donc tu as besoin... ta nouvelle escorte, plus près de toi que jamais... » Continua t-elle, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes qu'elle ignorait être capable de verser.

Castiel, lui, savait les anges capables de larmes. Il avait versé des larmes lorsque Dean était mort, six mois plus tôt. Il baissa les yeux une seconde, la main enserrant son cœur se rappelant à lui de nouveau, comme la culpabilité qu'il portait avec peine.

« Oui, tu es la dernière... » Répondit-il à mie-voix, le regard baissé.

« Alors fais-le, que le massacre cesse avec moi. Mais rappelles-toi Castiel, aucun ange, homme ou démon ne vaudra le sacrifice que tu as fais. Je ne parle pas de nous, tes frères, mais de toi... regardes-toi Castiel, regardes ce que tu es devenu. » Dit-elle la voix tremblante, ses yeux verts libérant une seule larme.

Castiel savait tout ça, et peut-être que s'il s'était effectivement tourné vers l'enfer, il n'aurait jamais fait ça. Mais elle l'avait dit elle-même, c'est vers l'humanité qu'il s'était tourné, et ça l'avait rendu lui même bien plus humain qu'ange. Et ce qu'il état devenu... et bien, il était bien plus puissant que jamais, assez pour mettre son plan à exécution.

« _Il_ le vaut pour moi Sarah, _il _vaut tous les sacrifices, et bien plus encore... »

Sur ce, sous le regard effaré de Sarah, cette ange qui ne comprendra jamais les sentiments humains, Castiel traversa le cercle de feu sacré sans aucun mal. Sarah n'eut pas le temps de le voir bougé, elle n'eut pas le temps de voir la lame s'approcher de son cou. C'est tout ce que Castiel pouvait faire pour elle, abréger son attente et ses peurs. D'un coup sec et maintenant maîtrisé à la perfection, il creusa une plaie sur sa gorge. La grâce de l'ange se libéra, et son corps tomba inerte dans le cercle de feu qui s'éteignit aussitôt. Comme un chemin tracé, la lumière bleuté de la grâce esseulée dansa jusqu'à Castiel, pour venir s'y loger. Le brun tomba, un genoux à terre et le souffle court. Son corps ne supporterait plus longtemps, il fallait maintenant qu'il agisse vite. D'un battement d'aile il se retrouva dans la chambre de Sam, toujours profondément endormi. Après avoir vérifié qu'il allait bien, Il regagna les couloirs presque silencieux du Bunker, si ça n'était encore et toujours ces coups qui semblaient être portés directement dans son cœur. Son cœur, qui se fit plus lourd encore lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant _cette _porte. Il fallait que ça marche, voilà six mois qu'il cherchait, six mois de sacrifices pour en arriver à aujourd'hui. L'ultime tentative. Fermant les yeux une seconde, il posa enfin la main sur la poignet, poussant la porte. Le coups cessèrent alors, remplacé par un chant qui paraîtrait presque doux s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose de profondément démoniaque qui en découlait.

« Castiieell... CaAss'... Mon An-ange. » Chantait-il d'une voix fluette, mais pleine de promesses de souffrance.

Cas' ferma les yeux à nouveau... il fallait que ça marche, il faillait que ça marche se répéta t-il. Ça marcherait, ça le devait. Il rouvrit les yeux, se donna contenance et s'avança pour ouvrir les grandes portes blindées. Son regard se posa d'abord sur le désordre, la chaise en miette, l'étagère renversée, les cordes et les chaînes au sol. Ils n'avaient pas réussi à le garder attaché, il était bien trop fort. Mais le piège était efficace, il pouvait frapper contre les portes blindées tant qu'il voudra, il ne sortira pas du pentagramme. Cas' leva alors les yeux sur lui, qui s'était avancé au plus près de la limite du cercle. Il était... il était tellement _lui, _si ça n'était ces yeux. Ses yeux... c'était pour cela que Castiel se battait, pour revoir son regard, posé sur lui, dans son propre regard, contre sa peau.

« Ça fait longtemps que tu ne m'as pas rendu une petit visite, mon ange. Je te manquais, c'est ça ? » Il se mit à rire, un rire hystérique, démoniaque.

Castiel serra les poings, gardant ses yeux encrés sur lui, pour ne pas sentir son cœur le torturer, ses yeux le piquer. Il détestait l'entendre l'appeler _mon ange. _Il ne l'avait jamais fais avant, alors qu'il était réellement son ange, qu'il se sentait son ange, alors il ne voulait pas entendre ça de sa bouche aujourd'hui qu'il ne l'était plus, son ange. Puis il baissa les yeux sur la limite du cercle. L'autre le remarquant, se recula, les bras ouverts comme pour l'accueillir.

- « Vas-y mon ange, viens. Rejoins-moi. Tu l'as déjà fais une fois, tu sais ce que ça a donné. » Dit-il avec un sourire paradoxalement avenant et vicieux.

C'était vrai, ce cercle, il l'avait franchi une fois... cette fois-là, il s'en souviendrait toujours. C'était le jour où il avait compris, où il avait trouvé la solution. Il releva un regard froid et déterminé, et, lentement, il leva son pied droit, traversant la limite. La seconde suivante il se retrouvait coincé entre un mur et le corps de l'autre, les pieds sur la ligne du cercle.

« J'ai été faible la dernière fois Cas', je t'ai laissé partir, mais ne penses pas que je ferais la même erreur cette fois. » Dit-il, son regard noir intense tout près du visage de l'ange, ses lèvres effleurant presque les siennes.

Castiel resta figé une seconde, parce que malgré ses yeux noirs, malgré ses paroles, il gardait la même aura, la même odeur. Celle qui lui manquait tellement. Puis il posa un bras sur sa poitrine pour le repousser.

« Tu as assez jouer, Dean... Il est temps de te ramener. » Dit l'ange, refoulant la douleur qu'il avait à appeler cet être par le prénom qu'il avait tant aimé prononcer autrefois.

Et l'autre reparti de son rire hystérique.

« Me ramener ?! Mais je suis là Cas', je suis juste là. C'est moi, Dean... » Il se rapprocha alors à nouveau de l'ange, fondant son corps contre celui du brun. « … Ton Dean. Celui que tu aimes tant. Celui que ton corps d'ange désir. »

Le démon ferma les yeux, frottant son nez contre la joue de Castiel, ses lèvres au coin des siennes.

« Ce que j'ai pu être aveugle, ce que j'étais con. T'es tellement bandant Cas', je pourrais te garder ici, t'épuiser jusqu'à ce que tu me supplie d'arrêter. Personne ne viendra te chercher ici, l'autre bon à rien est bien trop occupé à noyer sa tristesse et sa peur dans le whisky... il ne t'entendra même pas crier. »

Il avait passé une main sur les reins de l'ange, l'autre sur sa nuque alors que son visage s'était planté dans son cou, où il y respirait fortement son odeur. Castiel était figé, son plan bien en tête, mais dans l'incapacité de le mettre en œuvre. Et s'il échouait, si... s'il le perdait vraiment ? Parce que Dean était là, un Dean monstrueux, et démoniaque, mais c'était tout de même Dean. C'était Dean contre lui, c'était lui qui provoquait ses frissons, pas des frissons d'horreur, non. Était-il près à risquer de le perdre complètement ? Était-ce vraiment la seule solution ? Castiel se défigea enfin, décidé à trouver la réponse à ses interrogations. Il attrapa la crinière blonde et bien trop longue de Dean, l'obligeant à éloigner son visage de sa gorge. L'autre semblait aimer ça, il souriait, la tête penché légèrement en arrière. Cas' fit alors une chose que le démon ne vit pas venir, il colla sa bouche à la sienne. Avec fièvre et empressement, il domina l'autre de sa langue une seconde, avant que le démon ne se réveille. Il reprit vite l'avantage, obligeant Cas' à se fondre contre le mur, et plier les genoux légèrement pour supportait la force que l'autre mettait dans le baiser. Puis tout changea d'un coup, la colère se changea en passion, la force en douceur. Leurs langues ne se battaient plus, elles se caressaient. Castiel mit alors subitement fin au baiser, fixant Dean. L'autre ouvrit les yeux après une seconde... des yeux verts, des yeux brillant d'humanité. Ça ne dura qu'une seconde, le voile noir retrouva bien vite sa place. Ça avait duré bien plus longtemps la dernière fois, presque une minute. Quand Castiel espérait encore pouvoir sauver Dean par des paroles, quand il avait franchi la limite, et que Dean, riant et sautant presque d'une joie malsaine, l'avait agripper pour prendre possession de sa bouche avec violence. Ça c'était passé de la même façon, ce qui n'était que force démoniaque s'était transformé en passion humaine, et Cas', alors que Dean le relâchait, avait vu ses yeux, ses si beau yeux, sans le moindre éclat noir. C'est là qu'il avait compris, qu'il était la solution, la seule solution. Il l'avait fait une fois, il l'avait sauvé de l'enfer, lui seul pouvait encore le sauver aujourd'hui.

Il avait maintenant ses réponses, il ne se posait plus de question. Dean, lui, était entré dans une colère noir. L'ange le rendait faible, il devait changer ça. Il l'agrippa alors par le col, le collant à nouveau contre le mur, une lueur meurtrière dans ses yeux sombres.

« Tu te penses malin, sale emplumé ? Tu crois pouvoir me changer en m'offrant ton corps ?! Parce que crois moi, aussi bandant sois-tu, je ne renoncerais pas à cette liberté pour toi. J'étais tellement misérable avant de goutter à ce bonheur, tellement faible. »

« Tu n'étais pas faible Dean, tu étais humain ! »

« Oui, un simple petit humain, sentimental, pathétique. Mais c'est fini tout ça, tu ne me changera plus. Je suis peut-être enfermé ici, mais tu ne peux rien faire contre moi. »

Cas' l'observa un instant, puis leva une main pour venir la poser sur la joue du démon.

« J'espère que tu te trompes, Dean. »

Le blond n'eut même pas le temps de tenter d'analyser ses paroles. De sa main libre, il avait sortit sa lame angélique de sa manche, et d'un coup sec, il avait transpercé la poitrine de Dean, directement dans son cœur. Une larme coula sur sa joue, alors que le corps lourd de son ami cognait le sol. Il ferma les yeux, laissant tomber une nouvelle larmes. Quand il les rouvrit, ce fut pour voir l'âme de Dean quitter son corps. Il n'avait plus de temps à perdre maintenant. S'agenouillant, il récupéra l'âme dans le creux de sa main. Elle était tellement détruite, tellement noire...

Sans même s'en rendre compte, il s'était posé au sol, près du corps inanimé de son ami. Les jambes repliés contre son torse, il porta l'âme contre son cœur, la caressant doucement du pouce. Elle vibrait contre ses paumes, tentant de se débattre, de se défaire de sa cage angélique. Cas' ramena alors ses ailes autour de lui, l'enfermant lui et cette petite chose à peine lumineuse dans sa main. Ça avait été différant la première fois, comme professionnel, ça avait était son devoir. Aujourd'hui, rétablir l'âme de Dean était son vœux le plus cher, sa décision, et ça rendait le tout plus intense, plus douloureux aussi. Il ferma les yeux, laissant une nouvelle larme brûlante rouler sur sa joue. Il laissa tout ce qu'il faisait de lui un ange s'échapper de lui, venir baigner la pièce de lumière, et les noyer tous les deux. Onze Grâces, c'est l'énergie qu'il avait fallut la première fois, pour réparé le corps et l'âme de Dean. C'est l'énergie qu'il possédait à lui seul aujourd'hui. Onze Grâce... et pas l'une d'elle était la sienne. Il avait bien tenté de faire entendre raison à ses frères, de leur demander de l'aide, mais tous avait refusé, le traitant de fous. Et il l'était, fous. Fous de cet humain. Alors il avait pris de force ce qu'on lui refusait, l'énergie nécessaire pour restaurer l'âme de son ami. Onze Grâces...

Refusant d'y penser plus, il concentra toute son énergie, et plongea au plus profond de l'âme, qui en trembla de douleur. Il s'attaqua à toute la noirceur, défit les liens lentement, un à un, lissant les nœuds d'ombre auxquels ils se cognait. C'était un travail de titan, la moindre erreur, la moindre mauvaise vibration et il réduirait cette âme autrefois si belle en cendre. Après un instant, après une éternité, il remonta jusqu'à l'origine démoniaque qui avait torturé et déformé l'essence même de Dean. La marque de Caïn. C'est probablement à ce moment là que le Bunker tout entier fut balayé par ce qu'on pourrait qualifié d'ouragan cosmique, lorsque l'essence de l'ange se mêla à la puissance démoniaque de la marque. Cas' ne se rendit compte de rien, alors que les murs tremblaient autour de lui, que chaque objet avait semblait s'animer d'une force propre. Il lutta, encore et encore, y laissant là toute l'énergie qu'il avait récolté, y laissant ses souvenirs du paradis, ses joies, ses sourires, y laissant sa lumière. Et il réussi, à la limite de l'inconscience, il vit les dernières taches d'ombre être réduites à néant. La seconde d'après il baignait dans une lumière douce qu'il connaissait par cœur, celle pour qui il s'était battu depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait sentit, cette fois là, sa rencontre avec Dean, avec son âme. Il sourit, se noyant dans le bonheur, la pureté, l'innocence qui flottait autour de lui. Puis il ferma les yeux, peut-être une seconde, peut-être une éternité. Quand il les rouvrit avec peine, le Bunker était de nouveau là, et une petite boule rayonnante était lovée entre son cœur, au creux de ses mains. Elle semblait paisible, presque enfantine, presque pure. Castiel, la vision trouble, leva les yeux vers le corps de Dean. Il fallait encore qu'il trouve l'énergie de le ramener à la vie, de faire battre son cœur à nouveau. Mais là, il se sentait à peine la force de garder les paupières ouvertes. Avec la force surhumaine qui le caractérisait, il se mouva, lentement, rampant presque sur le sol. Enfermant l'âme entre ses deux mains, il se traîna jusqu'à Dean, s'effondrant presque sur son torse. Il posa les mains sur son cœur, obligeant la boule d'énergie à regagner le corps auquel elle appartenait, par la blessure même qui l'en avait détaché, celle que l'Ange lui-même avait infligé à Dean, son ami... son Humain. Gardant sa main contre la blessure sanglante, sa tête s'effondra contre le torse de Dean, fermant les yeux, pour éviter de gaspiller une énergie qu'il n'avait plus. C'est presque inconsciemment, la main sur le cœur de Dean, qu'il reconnecta chaque vaisseau, effaçant la plaie peu à peu, réparant son cœur et son corps, apposant une nouvelle marque sur Dean. C'est en sentant, enfin, un premier battement qu'il lâchant enfin prise, laissant le noir l'aspirer entièrement. Il avait réussi...

Cette douleur, cette douleur atroce, partout dans son corps, dans chaque cellule. Était-ce l'enfer ? Était-ce sa punition ? Il la méritait certainement. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, pas vraiment sur qu'il possédait effectivement encore des yeux. Si c'était son âme, sa Grâce qui était à présent torturée par les pires démons, il ne possédait plus son vaisseau. Pourtant il sentait son corps, tel qu'il avait été, il le sentait douloureusement. Et ce bruit, aigu, régulier, presque écœurant. Il tenta encore de bouger, les paupières, les doigts, n'importe quoi. Et soudain, cette torpeur flou se dissipa, comme s'il tombait, comme s'il des dizaines de litres d'alcool étaient évacués de son système en une seconde. La réalité lui tomba dessus, lourde et toujours plus douloureuse. Le bruit écœurant s'était avérait être un bip régulier et entêtant, et il s'y ajoutait un autre bruit, une voix, qui l'appelait. Il ouvrit alors les yeux, la vision un peu floue, tombant directement sur un visage penché sur lui.

« Cas', Cas' t'es avec moi ? Réponds-moi vieux. »

Cette voix, si rauque, si troublé, si sincère... tant aimé. Et ses yeux, bon sang... ses yeux, si verts, si pures, si clairs... ils étaient posé sur lui de nouveau... enfin.

« Dean... » C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, la gorge en feu, le ton tremblant, semblant revenir d'outre tombe.

« Putain ! » Entendit-il avant de sentir sa poitrine être compresser dans un étau de fer.

Dean l'avait ramener contre son torse vivement, avec une rudesse incontrôlé, un soulagement incontrôlable.

« Putain, Cas'... » Répéta Dean, le serrant d'autant plus contre lui.

« Dean tu... tu me fait mal... » Murmura t-il, presque contre lui même, regrettant de ne pas avoir la force de supporter l'étreinte, ni même celle de porter ses bras jusqu'au dos de son ami.

« Pardon, pardon. » Dit rapidement celui-ci en se relevant du lit dans lequel Castiel était allongé.

« Alors... c'est pas l'enfer ? » Demanda Castiel avec un ton tellement innocent et surpris que Dean en aurait rie si la situation avait été autre.

« Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser mourir à cause de moi Cas'. T'es à l'hôpital. Je t'y ai conduit quand je me suis réveillé et que je t'ai trouvé inconscient, couché sur moi... Merci Cas' pour... pour ce que tu as fais... encore. »

Castiel l'observa une seconde, se demandant comment Dean pouvait savoir ce qu'il avait fait, il ne pouvait pas avoir de souvenir de ce que son âme avait vécu. Dean comprenant son interrogation muette, ouvrit un bouton de sa chemise avant de tiré sur le pan gauche. Là, à l'endroit même de son cœur, une nouvelle marque, celle de sa main.

« Si tu continu à me marquer comme ça, on va finir par croire que tu me veux rien que pour toi Cas'. » S'amusa Dean, avant que son sourire ne s'efface tout à coup.

Castiel avait fermé les yeux, une larme passant la barrière de ses cils. Un léger sourire courbait ses lèvres, mais son front était plissé dans la souffrance. Et parce que Dean était de nouveau Dean, il pouvait voir que ça n'était pas qu'une souffrance physique. Castiel réalisait non seulement qu'il avait réussi, qu'il avait ramené Dean, son Dean, mais aussi qu'il avait perdu beaucoup dans la bataille. Il se souvenait que les humains disaient souvent « retour à la case départ ». Retour à la case départ... à la case humain. Il avait sacrifié onze de ses frères pour Dean, le premier dans l'intention de l'aider, et les dix autres pour le sauver, onze Grâce consumées. Mais malgré tout ça, il souriait, il ne regrettait pas. Il sentit un poids sur le lit, et l'instant d'après, des lèvres chaudes se posaient sur son front. Il rouvrit les yeux pour tomber dans ceux, trop verts et trop brillant de Dean. Le chasseur ne s'éloigna pas, restant là, à quelques centimètre du visage de l'ange, plongeant son regard de le sien. Ils communiquaient en silence, comme ils savaient si bien le faire. Cas' compris que Dean se souvenait, de tout, de son enfermement, de la puissance avec laquelle Castiel avait tenté de l'aidé, de le ramené, du baiser... des baisers. Dean sourit, puis s'approcha à nouveau, ses lèvres se dirigeant plus au sud cette fois, lentement, ses yeux toujours dans ceux de l'ange, comme pour lui laisser le temps de l'arrêter. Il posa doucement ses lèvres contre celles, bien trop tentantes de l'autre. Juste une seconde, juste le temps de se souvenir, juste le temps de le marquer à sa façon. Puis il s'éloigna cette fois définitivement, sous le regard totalement perdu de l'autre.

« Reposes-toi Cas', tu en as besoin. »

Castiel resta une longue minute à l'observer, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, de comprendre le message de Dean. Il avait tenté de ne donné aucune importance, aucune signification aux gestes de Dean lorsqu'il était un démon, mais ça n'était plus le cas maintenant... Puis, bien trop épuisé pour luter plus, pour penser plus, il ferma les yeux, le sommeil l'engouffrant lentement mais sûrement. Avant que l'inconscience ne le prenne entièrement, il entendit cependant le siège à coté de son lit grincer sous le poids du chasseur, et une main vint se poser sur sa joue.

« Dors, mon ange. »

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Voila, l'histoire comme j'aimerais qu'elle se passe. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.<strong>

**Bisous et à bientôt.**


End file.
